Too far
by RubyandSapphire
Summary: Sometimes people take it too far for others to handle. (Strong T for cursing and other things.) R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: News.

Molly McDonald was a bully, and everyone knew it like the back of their hands. She could do anything to them and they would never squeal from fear of her. She wasn't the only bully though. There plenty more in Elwood high, she was the most known though. Everyone knows of that stupid rhyme about stupid sticks and dumb old stones, and how word would never hurt. She'd make sure that they hurt, they would sting, bruise, sometimes even scar other students.

Binky had left her group to join Arthur's group. She wasn't happy with that at all. Now she had to be the brawn and the brains of the group. He was a traitor to all of them, and she had let him know it. But he had his stupid bitch girlfriend Sue Ellen to hold onto so she didn't affect him at all.

Since elementary school Molly had moved on to other targets like Annabelle Smith. She was one of Molly's favourites to pick on. The slightly fat grey cat with green eyes and thin rimmed glasses and black hair with a few cyan highlights in the front that didn't sit with anyone at lunch made her the perfect target. Annabelle was in Arthur's grade, and in most of the same classes as the other kids from that group, but she didn't know any of them at all.

There were a few instances where she'd try to introduce herself, but all in all she never really fit into anywhere. School felt like a punishment to her. A punishment from the lord above. She was happy with her religion, but she also knew that we all must pay pertinence for all of our sins so this was her way of doing it. During class her mind wandered as she scribbled down notes and sketches inside of her notebook. She had always thought that Buster was kind of cute. Not in a love way sine she was very asexual but still cute. She still thought that if a guy asked her to be her boyfriend she'd still go along with it for his happiness. Always in truth though she could never really love anyone that was not a part of her family. She still found buster cute though.

She also felt his theories were utter genius. The aliens were diffidently real.

She sighed thinking about him at her table. Her lunch consisted of just some cucumber slices and that was all. She didn't really like eating that much. The changing room was living hell for Annabelle, since all of those other girls like Sue Ellen, Muffy, Francine, Fern and others all had perfect body figures. She made sure that she'd sort of hide her body from the rest of them due to self consciousness. But back to Buster and everyone else. She wanted to try talking to him. She was about to stand up and walkover, but then the devil herself appeared. It was Molly. She leaned against the table and smiled wickedly.

"Hey Annie." oh good lord not again. "See you're trying to lose weight fat ass." Annabelle looked down at her food. "Your new cloths don't fool me at all bitch." that's right she got a new shirt. It was a light pink with a very light aqua coloured labelled Binky. She had gotten it from a concert she had been to during the weekend with her mom. Time to try and fight back.

"Shut up Molly." she muttered back at her insults.

"Who cares about your opinions Annie." Molly grabbed her glasses and held them above her head. "Thanks for the present Annie. You want to know another favour you can do for me."

"What else do you want Molly the great?" She squinted and glared at the same time. Her blurry vision made it so that she could tell where Molly due to looking at all the different blurry colours on Molly.

"You can just go kill yourself for me Annie. No one wants to waste their time on you, and your parents just think that you're wasting their money on a such a fat selfish bitch like you." then she walked off throwing her glasses on the floor. Then Annabelle crouched down and got them as the bell clanged through her ears.

She didn't mean though did she. That's all she could think about for the rest of the day. She didn't mean it. She couldn't have. It was just a bully joke, that all must have said it to plenty of other people. It was only a joke. A stupidly cruel joke. That was all. While she wasn't really thinking about what she was drawing she snapped out of her thoughts to look at it. It was rather gruesome for the normal drawings. A silent gasp escaped her mouth from the scary sight. She ripped it out of her notebook and tore it up into little pieces and then stuffed them in her pockets.

"Miss Smith, can you answer this question?" Professor Marcus asked her as she looked at the question. There was only silence for may moments. "Okay then you can make up for it in after school detention tomorrow."

"Yes sir." she felt horrible.

The next day after school was horrible. More bullying from Molly and company, and then just some after school detention. She thought about it more on what Molly had said. Thinking and thinking was all she did during that day. Then she made a very hard decision. Her teacher stepped out of room for a few minuets. Then she got to work. She silently slipped out of her seat and grabbed a piece of lined paper and a pencil. She started writing as quickly as she could. Then her pencil went dull, but she just kept on writing on and on. A few teas dripped onto the paper as she wiped all the other tears away from her two eyes. Then she flipped it around started writing on the other side on and on. Then she smiled as she finished her long writing piece. It was perfect. Then she folded it up and stuffed it in her pocket with all the other paper shreddings inside there. Then she just put the pencil on the floor. As her teacher came back into the room. The hour dragged on then he said that she could go home.

"Good bye sir." she said walking out of the room and then ran to the cafeteria and unfolded her paper and put it on her table then ran out of the school. She wasn't going home though. She was going somewhere else. It was all explained on the paper. She smiled and cried at the same time. Time to do this.

The next day for Molly was normal. She sat at her desk chewing dry pink bubble gum at the back of the large class. She made a small bubble and let it pop as she knew her teacher wouldn't hear it. Who cares she thought. She hadn't seen Annie at all today. But she knew that she'd see her at lunch today. She had another favour for her today. Then the loud speakers came on.

"Will Robert Jenkins, Slink Walters, and Molly McDonald come to office immediately!" this didn't sound good at all. Oh what she'd do to Annabelle after she was done with this. If she had squealed then she was going to hurt her like a pig sucking on a cheese filled fire hose.

The principle didn't look happy and there were all of their parents along with two other adults that they didn't recognize. They were both cats and they looked like they had definitely been crying.

"Molly take a seat. Do any of you know why I called you here right now?" the principle said firmly as Molly slowly slugged herself into a chair.

"No sir we don't." said Slink. He had always been exceptionally stupid according to Molly. Not as stupid as Buster though.

"We called you here because of this." he said handing them the not. They all read it.

"What's so important about this stupid letter?" Molly asked grumpily.

"Annabelle smith's body was found late last night. She jumped right into traffic killing herself." they all looked stunned at this. Then Molly figured that those two other adults must be Annabelle's parents. "There's more. She said it was a favour to the three of you."


	2. Chapter 2

2: Play dates.

James walked into his house after walking all the way home from school at 3:05 on a cold sunny Friday. he put down his backpack on a hook and unlaced one of his blue and red sneakers. The house was silent except for the sound of laces sliding together as the knotted bow came apart. Then he looked up to see nobody else there. Everyone else shoes wee there, mom's shiny short heels, dad's leathery brown shoes, and Molly's ripped dirtied used to be black flat heeled sneakers. James wondered to himself why no one else was there.

"Mom! Dad, Molly!" he called out. Then his mom ran into the room looking very concerned and stressed at him. "Mom what going on?" he asked sounding a little scared. He was scared. He had no idea what was going on. His mom put her hands on his shoulders and knelt at him.

"James you need to go to D.W's house, I've already told Mrs. Reed about it. You're sleeping over there." she sounded urgent as she handed him a large plastic bag.

"Okay mom." he said trying to sound as brave as possible. Her mom nodded and stood up leaving the room. Back to square one James thought retying his shoe after putting the plastic bag on his wrist. Once he had finished tying it the slid the bag down to his hand and put his book bag on since he had a lot of math homework to do over the weekend. He opened the door and then stepped out having to walk all the way to her house right after walking home from school.

It was a long walk to her house. He didn't really think about anything as he just kept on listening to his shoes clap against the dull grey sidewalk. His plastic bag was also scraping on the sidewalk as well creating a few small holes in it from a few small rocks. He was just looking down at the sidewalk and not paying attention to his surroundings. He felt a few bumps on his shoulders from other people. He didn't care though. He was completely worried about whatever was going on, since he didn't know what was going on after all. That's what was worrying about. Not knowing what to worry about.

Then he heard a loud terrifying car screech as he looked up and gasped seeing a very angry looking man in a car.

"Damn it kid! Look where you're going why don't ya!" he shouted as a few tears entered Jame's eyes and he sniffed holding them back. He just felt really embarrassed that was all.

"Sorry sir I was thinking about why my mom wanted to go to a friend's house." he said nervously.

"Sorry kid, I-I'm just really tense right now. My niece and goddaughter just tried to commit suicide and she's in the hospital right now. I gotta go see her. Thanks for stopping me, I didn't even notice the red light I was so rushed." he explained with a thick Brooklyn accent he noticed. James looked up at the light. It was red alright, very red and bright as he squinted from the immense amount of light.

"It's okay sir." James said as he ran to the other side of the street. He kept his head up for the rest of the walk until he got to their house. Then he felt a drop of rain on hit the top of his head and ran inside of the house where he was greeted by Mrs. Reed.

Hours passed and D.W. looked at him then at the clock.

"James it's 8:00 shouldn't you be going home?" she asked him curiously. James looked at the clock as well. It read 8:01. he pushed his glasses up at the nose piece since they were falling off of his face.

"My mom said that I'm spending the night here, hope you don't mind. I still don't really know why I'm here though." he said taking off his glasses. Maybe they weren't falling off but were just dirty.

"Do you think maybe something horrifying happened?" D.W. started

then smiled. "Like you're dad's an axe murder and he killed molly and your mom wanted to get you out of the house as fast as she could before the police arrived to cover it up." James thought about it for a minuet then looked at the clock. Now it read 8:03.

"D.W. don't be ridiculous." Arthur said walking in the room with them. "James don't listen to her. Hey I got the new Hero Squad video game. It's four players and I think that I need some help beating a level." D.W. and James looked at each other and smiled. The three of them ran out of the room to go play.

"Dibs on Crystal girl!" D.W said as they all went to play the game. Maybe this wasn't such a bad night after all James thought to himself. His homework was finished and he'd get to play the new Hero Squad game. This was going to be fun.

Molly.

"Molly why the hell did you ever do something like that?!" her dad shouted at her in pure rage.

"It was only a joke." she said not really meaning it seriously. She had been shouted at and lectured for over an hour, but it felt like 24 hours to Molly. She wished that he would just leave her alone for once in her life. She hadn't really been listening to what he was saying for the whole time.

But what she did pick up was that she was going to be missing some class time to go and see the counsellor for two days a week. While that meant more lecturing it also meant that she'd miss a period, which she had to admit was kind of nice sounding considering the circumstances that she was in. Boy was she in some boiling hot oil. No electronics for two months unless for school, no after school hanging out with her gang, and the most humiliating a limited bedtime.

What was she four years old! A bedtime really? Okay all of the other punishments were all the usual but with an extended amount of time, but this was just ridiculous! The bedtime thing wasn't even close to fair!

Either way Molly wasn't the one that pushed her onto the road, she was the one that threw herself in front of that truck. It wasn't her fault, it was just a joke. God, did anyone know what that damn word even meant. A J-O-K-E, why was everyone being such dumb asses? Oh boy was Monday going to be hell for her. That is if somehow the other people learned about Annabelle's death, then it would be all over for Molly. It may all be over on Monday. Only time could tell Molly the answer to that.

Then Monday came.

Molly walked in the door of the school wearing her navy blue hoodie. Everyone looked at her as she slowly chewed her newer slightly softer and warm pink bubble gum. She blew a large bubble as it popped making a miniature booming sound. Sort of like a small sweet sugary explosion. Everyone turned back around to their lockers and other friends. She started walking to her locker and then bumped into Arthur.

"Hey four eyes look were you're going will ya!" she looked at him as Arthur shoved her off and ran off away from her. Molly bit down to air, no gum. She looked at Arthur. There was her gum on the back of his brown sweater. She snickered at that then reached into her pocket as she stood up and grabbed another paper wrapped piece of strawberry gum. It wasn't as good as bubble gum, but it was still pink and sweet just like the bubble gum. She ripped it open and stuffed the brightly coloured paper into her pocket to put in a garbage can later. She popped the fruity piece of gum into her mouth and started chewing with her right cheek then switched it to her left cheek and left it there. It was softer and easier to chew without all that sugar, but it didn't taste as sweet as regular bubble gum though.

Molly walked over to her locker and grabbed some books that she knew she'd need for a class. She wasn't willing to fail, she still just didn't care that much about her classes. Her parents would kill her if she failed even one of them. Why did they expect so much of her she thought. Class was a bore. Math wasn't Molly's best subject anyways. She preferred English out of all of them since it wasn't so damn boring. Lunch came all too soon for Molly. It was supposed to be a place of solitude, but today little did she know it was going to be different. It would be a living nightmare that she could never escape from.

Molly's worst fears had been realized. Or more specifically everyone knew about Annabelle some how.


	3. Chapter 3

3: Going down in hell's flames

Molly gasped as she saw a large crowd of other students gathered around Annabelle's old table. She ran over to the table and shoved a few other people to see a picture frame with her school photo inside of it. The black shiny frame was decorated with school aspects like Es and Hs for Elwood High along with other things. Other people beside her looked at Molly and glared at her in pure disgust.

"I see you and your gang go over to her table everyday so I think that this is your fault." said a tall lanky bulldog. "You did this Molly McDonald!" everyone turned and looked at her. A bear girl wearing a denim jacket shoved her down to the ground.

"How does it feel to be pushed like that down Bitch!" She shouted as she started kicking her. Then the unnamed bulldog grabbed her shoulder as she turned to look of him.

"Amanda stop it!" he scolded her. "Get back to your own kind Molly. Right now before I start beatin' your ass off too." Molly scooted away as she stood and started walking over to her table. She sat down on her table's bench and folded her hands together and rested her head upon them and sighed.

"God, what am I going to do about my rep." she said thinking. Putting her head on her folded hands was relaxing without looking like she was sleeping. She felt awful right now and her side hurt a lot from all the kicks.

"Didn't know you were a christian. Always thought you were an atheist." it was Rattle's voice talking to her. Molly looked up from her hands to see Rattles and Slink with Rattles holding a tray for her and and himself. He placed the tray in front of her as he sat down.

"Shut the fuck up can't you see that I'm completely ruined." she said pushing her tray away.

"C'mon Moll-ball it ain't your fault." he reassured her putting his arm around her shoulder and she just shoved it off looking at him. She was crying slightly but they couldn't see them since she had such long bangs.

"I told her to go kill herself ya idiot! I basically pushed her onto that damn road!" she shouted at him. Then Molly just stood up and walked away. Going through the halls as she saw Amanda at her locker as she snorted like a bull right before it would charge. She mouthed something and Molly could read her lips perfectly. They were saying "Fuck you bitch." All that did was made Molly feel worse. She sighed again going to the library. She entered in slowly. It was silent as she grabbed a random book. She read the cover. The Hunchback of Notre Dame. She remembered when she had to read it in 9th grade. It was so damn boring, but it still had one interesting character according to her. That would be Esmaralda. She was kind yet still tough. Then she put the book back as she felt a snap on her back.

Molly turned around to see that a blonde rabbit girl had flung a ponytail at her. You could tell that she was wearing pigtails since half of her hair was down but the other half was up. Molly took the hint and moped out of the room silently.

"Ey Molls!" Rattles said running up to her. "Wait up!"

"What do you want?" she asked him grumpily.

"You, me, Slink after school round the corner. We gotta surprise that might cheer you up." he grinned at her. Molly remained silence in depression. "C'mon you know you want to." Molly nodded slowly nodded not caring about her punishments at all. Then she heard that stupid bell rang as she noticed she was at the stairs and walked down them to the middle floor to her locker. As Molly opened up her locker a few tears ran down her face.

After school came ever so slowly. Molly looked around for her mom and didn't see her. Then she walked around the corner she saw the two of them and Slink signalled to come closer. She staggered to them as he saw that Rattles had a box in his hand. It was a cigarette package. He handed her one as he also handed her a lighter along with the cigarette. She lit it then put the smokey stick in her mouth then inhaled. She took it out then exhaled and smiled. It relaxed her nerves. Rattles smiled.

"Knew you'd like them." he chuckled smoking one as well. Then he coughed from smoking and laughing. Molly only had a few puffs then threw it at a garbage can but it missed, so she went and picked it up then started heading home. The walk was boring as a few leaves fell on her since it was only fall. That meant most of the year would be filled with pure harassment from other students. That thought lingered in her mind each time a leaf fell on her head or on her back. Not looking where she was going she slipped on a wet leaf but she caught herself. She sighed again in relief. It was a horrible day for her. She knew it. Now she could taste the smoke at the back of her mouth making her want more. She didn't care though. She just kept on walking as even more tears came down from her eyes as her throat burned from wanting more, or at least she thought.

Then she started running home as fast as she could to see her parent's car wasn't in the driveway. Opening the door she saw both of her parents shoes were gone. James wasn't there either. He always came to the door to greet her, but not right now. Molly kicked off her shoes then dropped her book bag onto the floor and ran to the kitchen. Undoing her sleeve she grabbed a knife and pressed it on her wrist. She breathed in a bunch as the knife shook in her hand then dropped it as it clanged on the floor. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't slit them. Molly started sobbing as she slowly slumped down and buried her face in her arms as she kept on crying. This day would go on for the rest of the year. But why couldn't she end it? Why couldn't she just make the pain go away?


	4. Chapter 4

4: Alone in the dark.

Molly sat in her bed that night not able to sleep that night. Everything was dark and silent and she had no clock in her room so she couldn't tell the time. Tossing and turning was the only thing she did that night. Molly sat up on her bed and rubbed her head. Something just kept on lingering in her mind, but she couldn't point out what it was. Molly shoved herself out of bed then walked around the house as she kept on thinking. She went into the kitchen then out to the deck. She stared at the still full pool. She sighed. Sitting down she slowly dipped both of her feet in the pool. Looking down she swirled her legs around in the nearly black water. It felt warm due to the cold air.

"Couldn't sleep sweetie." Molly turned her head to look up and see her mom. "Mind if I sit?" Molly nodded as her mom sat down beside her also dipping her feet in the pool along with her daughter's feet. Her mom smiled at her as Molly looked at her dully. "It's hard. When no one can understand. You feel like it was just a joke, and you're asking yourself why no one tries to see it through your eyes." Molly felt her lip quivered as a few tears rolled down her face as her mom hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

Lunch at Tuesday was different at Arthur's table. There was no talking amongst them.

"The special's nice." Francine said taking a bite of a burger. Brain nodded in agreement. Then there was even more silence. Just pure silence besides the sound of chewing and the usage of cutlery on plates.

"Something needs to be done about this!" Buster exclaimed standing up from his seat. Everyone looked at him.

"Buster none of us ever knew Annabelle so how are we going to put together some sort of ceremony for her." Arthur said sounding slightly annoyed at Buster.

"No but we can hold an intervention for Molly." Brain said as Buster looked at him slightly confused. "We all get together with Molly then all talk to her about what she did wrong." Buster smiled in agreement.

"I like it!" He smiled at the sound of the word. Then he looked around. "Where is Molly though?" everyone else shrugged at the question.

Molly was in the top floor bathroom with no one else in there. She took a ponytail out of her pocket as she grabbed her hair then twisted all of it until it was in a solid clump, then she wrapped the hair around the hair. Next she put the ponytail on her hair as she twisted the ponytail again and again wrapping it around her hair. Then she slipped her fingers out of her ponytail then saw her hair. She looked in her mirror as she smiled. There it was. The muffin on top of her head. She slowly walked out of the room and into the hall and back into the library. She grabbed another book and read the title. Then she just put it back and walked out of the room.

She felt a little better with the muffin head, now no one seamed to recognize her. The bell rang as she ran to her locker as she grabbed some books for English then came to her next classes. Her English teacher was her favourite. Ms. Bosse. She was sort of strange, and this class was no acceptation. As soon as she saw all of them were exceedingly tired. Probably from all that Facebook and Twitter with all that technological blue-light. Ms. Bosse looked at all of them and rubbed her temples from disappointment of the currant generation.

"Everyone for the entire class get out your book and read silently." she said sitting down and working on a few papers to grade along with a few other categories of papers. Molly took out her book. It was the Hunchback of Notre Dame. She opened up the cover and felt around the pages before reading them. It felt old and had that sort of old smell as well. Then she heard a sound on her desk. She looked at a lined piece of paper then picked it up and unfolded it. It was from Binky. Meet him at Arthur's house on Saturday.

She knew she couldn't come, but when would she tell him. It didn't matter though. She didn't want to be around other people. After crumpling it up she stuffed it in her pocket along with the gum wrapper. She just needed to relax and keep on reading. She dug deeper into the novel. She just needed to escape into a word of fantasy that was all. Sometimes we all did.

School ended too slowly for Molly, but now she had escaped from her new prison. Little did she know what to expect next from her life. She looked on the ground to see a 10$ bill and no one looking around for it. She picked it up and started heading the wrong way from home. She started heading to the flower shop. Looking at the array of colours she picked put some cyan and purple ones that had a few bits of white and green stems. She walked over to the counter to see an older woman standing there.

"To think I mostly see boys here. You got a nice girl in your life sweet cheeks?" She grinned jokingly. Molly handed her the 10 as she handed her back some extra cash from her purchase.

"Thank you ma'am." She said taking the now plastic wrapped flowers and heading out the door.

"'ave a good one." She called out as Molly left. She remembered when Annabelle was being bullied by someone else. It was really uncomfortable to think about.

" _So I you got dat little Buster B as your boy friend, knew he'd date a fat girl like yourself!" Annabelle looked like she was going to cry from what he said to her. Embarrassment flowed in her cheeks._

" _No he's not, and I'm not even into boys!" she nearly shouted at him as he sat right on top of her table. Little did she know it'd be all over from there. Down straight into hell for her. The bully chuckled._

" _Looks like we got a Lesbian over here!" he said almost as loud a he could. Annabelle ran out of the room as fast as she could. She hated being asexual. She hated herself._

Molly came in slowly through the front door since the rest of them were locked. She ran down into the cafeteria not caring if any teachers saw her. She ran over to the most noticeable table she saw than looked at the frames and started crying. She gently placed down the flowers in front of it seeing they didn't cover her face up. Hen she wiped away the tears and started running home as fast as she could. She knew she had to tell her mom about this. Though it was said that you should keep your good deeds within secret, Molly knew that she couldn't keep her feelings bottled up anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

5: The last chances are gone

The rest of the week dragged on slowly for Molly, especially with being beaten up several times during the week and death threats on her phone. The only thing close to a silver lining was when she share that moment at the pool with her mom. Molly had a piece of paper on her desk and she was writing on it. Just writing the alphabet out for no reason. Waiting for the nearly tone deaf bell to ring was just so damn boring. She had even started scribbling around making small drawings. At the same time she was also writing down class studding stuff on another piece of paper. Then finally the bell rang. Molly along with other people came out of the room as she ran to her locker leaving the paper on her desk.

She got her book bag and headed out. Then she saw Rattles wanted her to come around the corner and she came again. She sighed as she saw he had a box again.

"Yeah Molls want some." he handed her the box and a lighter once again. Once again she inhaled and exhaled relaxing her. She just kept on doing it to calm the nerves. Time passed quickly as she kept on smoking her cigarette. Then she knew it was time to go.

"I gotta go. Can I take some for the road?" she grinned. Rattles shrugged handing her the box. Then she grabbed a few putting them in pocket carefully. Then she walked home as it started to rain that caused her to run all the way home. There no one was home again. What luck! She kicked off her shoes and hung her book bag on the wooden coat hanger. Then she went into the kitchen and then opened the cupboard and grabbed a pack of vanilla Oreos.

Then she opened them up and grabbed two then put the pack back in the cupboard. Munching on them she then grabbed a cup then poured some water in it from the tap then started drinking it to calm her burning throat. Then after wards she went into her room and on her laptop that replaced her old computer that now helped James with homework. She opened it then she went into her E-mails and checked the in-box.

To MollyM. From Arthur Reed:

Molly Saturday My house an intervention.

She sighed in her chair.

To Arthur Reed From MollyM.

No thanks Arthur.

To MollyM. From Buster-man

Fine then if you're not going to come then we'll have it right here! You have a problem. You just drove Annabelle to suicide like a week ago!

Molly immediately slammed her laptop down and sat at her computer for a few minuets and rubbed her forehead in stress while taking deep many breaths.

"Why in the name of Fuck do I?" she sighed. She opened it again slowly then Xed out of her emails account quickly and then pulled up a completely new tab and then onto a gaming website as she started playing Mahjong. She just kept on playing on and on for ten whole minuets. No one came home after 5 more minuets. Molly went to her book bag and got the book from the large book bag.

She went back to her bed and started reading it again. Her bed was soft as she sunk into to the black sheeted bed slightly. It felt really soft and warm to her as her eyes slowly drifted downwards as Molly drifted in pure blackness.

She saw Annabelle looking at the road looking both ways on that road. There was a large truck with the Crosswire Motor's logo on both of the sides of the truck. Molly saw Annabelle smiling. Then she walked onto the road. As she saw the truck come way closer Molly ran out onto the road pushing Annabelle out of the way. Pushing her caused Molly to fall onto the road. Looking up Molly saw the truck. It was all she saw. Right before she saw pure blackness, and it was the truest kind of all. The one that even the bravest of men feared. That we must all face this blackness some day young or old. The blackness that came from the calming slumber of death.

Molly gasped as she woke up in her bed instead of death's doorsteps. She breathed a few time to try and calm herself, but it didn't really work. Now she knew that if she'd been there non of this wouldn't have happened. She swiped her book instantly and looked at the page. Mentions of Esmeralda and a noose there were. Molly dropped the book. Then a sweet we meaty smell entered her nose as she went out to the kitchen. There was her mom at the stove cooking something. In instinct she ran up to her and gave her a hug. Molly's mom looked surprised at her daughter's actions.

"By the way you're reacting you'd think I'm back from the grave." she laughed. "Also it's stirfry." she pointed to it with her wooden spoon. Molly smiled. It smelled wonderful to her. The mix of beef, broccoli, carrots, a few peppers, and some soy sauce started filling the entire house to the brim with the pure aroma of the mix of warm meat and steaming vegetables sizzling on top of a heated black cast-iron pan.

"Where are Dad and James?" Molly asked her mom by looking up. Her mom laughed.

"They're at a Baseball game. It's the big one too. Elwood Grebes vs Crown-city Kings. Sorry they didn't invite you. You never really liked going to these thing, and not to mention you were asleep. They'll be home for dinner don't worry." her mom explained to her.

Molly went back to her room and onto her computer chair. She lowly opened her laptop and went right to yougoogel and started typing in .com then hit enter button. Clicking on the purple website name in the search results she was taken to a page with names of different sports and clicked Baseball. Then she was taken to a screen that looked like it was all being shot through a pretty good camera. She could see everything perfectly clear. Molly watched the whole game on and on until it ended. The grebes had one this game 8 to 5. Molly smiled at the victory of her city. This was the 5th year in a row that Elwood had won now that they actually started winning again.

The stirfry was nice that night. Steamy and delicious mix of meat and other things. This to Molly may actually be a good weekend. Away from that awful school and at home eating one of her favourite meals, and not to mention leftover for tomorrow was nice as well. This was just a really nice break from school. All of this was nice along with the game of baseball. Monday didn't need to come immediately, it just needed to take its time with all of this. Little did Molly know what would happen next. This wouldn't be a good thing either.

It came. Day damn one came. Molly walked into the school slowly and took a breath inwards. There was no one at their lockers as Molly looked around. She gulped then pinched herself. It stung, so this wasn't a dream. Molly walked around a hall corner and saw a large crowed and the colour red with a little hint of lime green. Molly ran over to the sight that the large crowd of students covered up since she knew that was where Annabelle's locker was. She knew she had to see this, so she shoved through the crowd since she was shorter than most of the people in the crowd.

Now everyone was looking at her as she stared in shock of it. Slightly smeared bright green and red spray paint on the door of her locker, and what it read was disgusting. Molly was horrified when she saw the words that the lettering spelled out. What was most horrifying to her was that it's her handwriting on those words.

"Annabelle Smith was a Bitch and now Im glad she's dead." Molly M was printed on the bottom of the whole thing. The bottom of this day damn one mess.


	6. Chapter 6

6: Les Miserable

Molly sat in the office with non visible tears in her eyes due to her long bangs. She sighed to herself. She knew she didn't do it, but how in the hell was she ever going to prove that to her teachers and the other staff and students. This was completely impossible to do something like that.

"Molly." the principle started. "Why, that's all I can say, just why? This is why I've decided to get the counsellor a week early, and this will get you suspension and a long discussion with your parents." Molly sighed again. The room stood completely still besides the secretary printing something out in a small room next to the main part if the office. She slowly slipped by as the only sound to be heard from her was the clacking of her new hot pink heels that went nicely with her lavender sweater and a skirt that didn't look like it fit within the school's dress code, but who knew right. An even longer silence entered the room for quite some time afterwards.

Then the door flew open to reveal a white rabbit with a too small for someone of his size trench coat, torn navy blue notebook, and a grey fedora leaned perfectly to cover one of his eyes from sight. Molly slapped her forehead in what could only be described as purely disgust and the principle looked at him annoyed.

"What do you want Mr. Baxter?" he sighed. Buster walked over to the large desk and leaned right on it with his left arm and looked up slightly still keeping one eye covered. "Yes? Shouldn't you be in class right now Mr. Baxter?"

"Sure would love to be Mr. Potter, but not until the truth is told sir." he started sounding like he was in one of those old black and white movies, or at least a bad impersonation of one. Then he pointed at Molly as she jumped back since his hand was so close. "This dame Molly you see wasn't the real criminal. She didn't do it." the principle raised an eyebrow as he looked at him. _No Buster, please no._

"Buster please don't." Molly said with her head down and shaking. This was just embarrassing to hear. He hadn't gotten the old coat out ever since a small case in 3d grade. Oh boy was this going to be embarrassing for Molly, why did he have to do something like this cliche.

"Molly let Buster speak please. Go on." he said looking sternly at her.

"As I was saying, it wasn't her. She was framed about this. I even have proof. She's innocent I swear." he started digging around in his pocket and got a laminated piece of paper and handed to him. The principle read it then looked at him quite annoyed.

"This is just the alphabet and a few drawings Buster." he said placing the paper on his desk. Then Buster started pacing around the room and grinned just like in all those old mystery movies at the climax.

"It's Molly's handwriting sir, and it's crumpled. I was in Mr. Whistler's classroom almost after class since I had a question about an assignment, and this paper was smooth." Buster started. "Then I found it the next day and it was crumpled in the garbage can. In the garbage can! The middle floor janitor is a complete neat freak, he would never put it in the garbage while he cleans the desks!" he explained then paused. "Which means that someone took the paper then gratified the locker and threw it out."

"Well I see. Only one thing though Mr. Baxter," he looked at the paper again. Buster turned around looking shocked at him. He felt ruined on the inside. He had spent two whole classes putting the pieces together. He even got a detention from taking too long when he had to "use the bathroom." He was just investigating the scene of the crime. "Where's your proof that all of this is true?" Buster looked dumbfounded. He was defeated at this point, and Molly was completely embarrassed by all of Buster's actions. And she meant all of them! Why couldn't he try being a lot less of a dumb ass than he already was all she could think. Please someone come in with a gun and shoot me.

"I can tell ya why it's true! No matter how stupid this guy is he still telling the truth." The lanky bulldog from before came into the room and gently pushed Buster aside then leaned on his desk and looked the principle straight in the eyes. Now Molly could see that this guy had real nice biceps with his white t shirt on. Lankey and buff he was. "Well first who in the hell would sign their own name on graffiti!"

"Someone seeking attention that's who, and watch your language young man!" he snapped right back at him. The boy still kept the position. This guy didn't intimidate him at all.

"Like I was saying it wasn't her. Now I don't like her one bit, but I know it wasn't her. I saw someone take the paper off the desk. Now I ain't no squealer so I won't tell who dun it, but it wasn't Molly. I'd even stand on 6 bibles and say it ta prove it." he said putting his hand on his chest like a boyscout.

"Everyone please just leave my office, except you Joshua you stay here. I would like to talk to you in private myself." he folded his arms as they all just filed out.

"Ey man, it's just Jay." he said taking a seat and folding his legs.

"So I guess your name is cleared." Buster smiled at Molly. She glared at him and growled.

"Don't get involved in anything with me ever again, okay!" She looked at him as backed away slowly. "Now please go just away!" She started running back to class.

"Molly wait!" Buster ran up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder then she grabbed it in response and started twisting his wrist.

"I said lay off okay buddy?" she said with her teeth closed tightly. Buster nodded as she let go of his wrist and he looked at her.

"There's a yard sale at Arthur's house. I just wanted to let you know that." then he just head off to class, and so did Molly.

Everything dragged on for the rest of the day as Molly thought about the yard sale and the money in her book bag. Maybe she'd be able to get something good out of it. She started heading over to Arthur's house seeing may large tables full of junk and other whatnot.

Molly walked over to the table and saw books. So many books were in Molly's sight. She picked up one. "Daisy Goes on a Rainbow Ride!" Molly put it down thinking about how babyish the book both looked and sounded. Then she walked down the table finding more older books, then she picked another random book off of the table. Le Mis the title read with a picture of a cat girl holding books with her hair, books, and dress were the same coloured as all the colours of France's flag.

Then Molly looked on the back. It was ripped off but still had a price tag that said the price that was enough money for her. She went up to Mrs. Reed and put the money on the table and started walking back home.

"Molly you know that come with a free copy of the movie adaptation." Mrs. Reed smiled at her and turned to a box labelled Movies in black marker. "Just let me see if I can find it in here." She said digging around a little bit more into the box as Molly went back to the counter. Then she handed Molly the movie with the same picture on it, but this one had a real girl on it.

"Thanks for the movie." Molly said heading home.

At home Molly decided to watch the movie before she read the book. She felt that it wouldn't ruin the book, and it'd help her to understand parts that may confuse her in it too. Also if she did read the book she knew the Movie would ruin it and all the imagination she'd put into reading, so best to be safe. Looking at the back she found out it was a musical. This was going to hurt wasn't it, but at least there couldn't be any songs in the book right?

Night came quickly as she thought about the movie during dinner and home work. It was all math. It was also a meh since she couldn't stop thinking about the film. She didn't even care too much that there would be some singing. Reading the back and doing a little stealthy research on the actors she knew some of them would have at least have good voices to listen to. All she really need to worry about all the child actors, that may just be a problem.

She waited until she knew everyone fell a sleep to go out and checked the clock in the kitchen. 11:02 the green lights blinked on the stove. Molly walked back to her room quietly and closed the door slowly trying not to make any noise at all then took some ear buds she hid in a drawer. Putting them into the computer while the disk in as well. She watched as the movie icon activated as it started to play.

The next day Molly woke up tired but with good music ringing inside of her head. Her favourite song was somehow Castle on a cloud. Walking to School she thought about it, then in class she started reading the actual book. Though there was no songs it was still helpful to have seen the movie to increase visualization of the events that she read about.

After the bell rang Molly went outside to head home while was still reading. _This was where castle on a cloud was_ she thought only paying half attention to where she was going. Then the book went flying out of her hands and onto the ground tearing a few small holes in other pages. Molly looked away from the ground to see a small group of friends laughing, one of them was Francine who had made other friends over the years and barely ever ate lunch with Arthur and company. Her hair was short and in her two usual yellow clips and she was wearing jeans with a fake red leather jacket that looked very real.

"No wonder you were such a bully Molly, you trying to hide the fact that you're actually a soft bookworm." she taunted her. Molly looked at the book once again on the cold hard ground. She'd had enough of this shit during all this time, this wasn't even close to funny anymore. She looked down with her face full of pure anger. Francine got one step closer to her. "Not even going to face me huh?" she laughed. Molly just kept looking down at the ground. This was enough. Francine took one more step closer, that's all she needed for her to get closer.

"Who'd want to look at such an ugly bitch like you!" she shouted looking up as she punched her as hard as she could in the face. Now it was a full on fight as a crowd gathered around the two.


	7. Chapter 7

7: Hit me

Francine got herself up off the ground as Molly looked around seeing no possible way to get out of this place with the large crowd blocking any opportunities. This was going to be a real fight, she hadn't been in one for years, but she still remembered how to fight a person. First you had to let them hit you once, and then you hit them even harder than they hit you.

"Get up Francine!" "You can take this Bitch Francine!" the crowd cheered on to her, and Molly could have sworn she heard Binky say something. Francine grinned swing her fist as the beatings finally were and advantage as Moll didn't feel that much on her shoulder. Molly knew how to aim from that last so she decided to let her try a few more times.

Feeling over empowered Francine swung again but this time Molly dodged it on purpose. Francine growled as she tried swinging two more punches. Molly chuckled dodging both the right arm and then her left arm. Her punches were sloppy as Molly saw that Francine was getting angrier and angrier. Molly just kept smiling as Francine kept on trying to punch her. Molly knew that she was getting angrier and she knew just how to use it to her advantage. She was always angry jerk since they were all in Lakewood. Sometimes she was even a bully, but she wasn't as bad of a bully as Molly was before Annabelle.

"C'mon Franny, aren't you're going to hit me again?" She smiled. Then she took her second swing hitting Francine right in her throat. She fell back then got up again and coughed a few times due to her injury. Then she punched her in the gut and kicked her hands when she put them over her stomach. Francine fell to the ground onto her knees hurting them with all the tiny little pebbels digging in her knees. She stood up again as you could see some of the rock fall out of them with little tiny droplets of red fresh blood on her jeans.

Molly punched in her the face as hard as she could, and then she fell back into the crowd. People backed away as they caught her body. Molly just decided to walk away picking up her book and kept on reading it after finding where she had left off which took a minuet. Walking home was slow and yet insightful since she kept on reading her new book. A good read was the book was so far, a very good read indeed.

When she entered school everyone looked at her. Both in disgust and a few 9th graders in fear. She slowly walked to her locker looking at the other people starring at her. She fell back catching herself looking at the other person. She was a dog with noticeable acne wearing a green hairband and cards scattered on the ground as she was picking them up. Molly started helping to pick them up. She read the one she picked. White beak Joe the tornado. She handed it to the girl with a few more cards Molly had picked up from the. By looking at her you could tell that she was in the 9th grade.

"Sorry about that-" she didn't know the girl's name. There was a long moment of silence between the two students.

"It's Bitzy." she said arranging them into a full on deck with black sleeved cards. Then they both ran off to their lockers to prepare for their first class. The rest of the day went slowly as Molly kept on thinking about that girl. Bitzy was odd, she looked like a nerd but she there was probably another side to her entirely.

Molly went to her lunch table with no one was there. She looked over at Arthur's table to see the usual crowd along Francine with a large black eye over her left eye on her face. She glared at her. Molly just kept on reading her book. She sighed listening to other sounds in the room. All there was to be heard was the noise of clinking cutlery and the voices of very loud conversations.

"What the hell was you thinking!" it was Josh. He sat down across from her placing his tray on the table. Molly put her book down and looked at him.

"What are you talking about Josh?" she asked him. Josh sighed twirling his white plastic fork through his spaghetti then pulled it up then stabbed a meatball holding it all together.

"It's just Jay. And I'm talking about you fighting Francine!" he exclaimed. "She's got a whole gang, and dey gonna come back fo you!" he nearly shouted.

"What the hell kind of accent is that?" Molly asked him trying to figure out what exactly he said.

"Shut up about da way I talk! You should be worried about what happen to you! Your ass is grass right now! Like right now, turn right around!" his eyes were widened pointing behind her. Molly turned around seeing other people. One was a cat wearing a black shirt that showed off her flat stomach. There were two other boys one was a bulldog and the other was a white rabbit. They both wore similar black outfits.

"Hey baby why did you hurt my girl? You don't want to make her ugly do ya." the rabbit put his hand on her shoulder and started rubbing it in a rather sexual way. She slapped his arm as he moved it back and shrugged.

"Don't touch me." she said. She was annoyed with this fucking slicker. The bulldog grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up standing.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to do to you! No one says no to Drake!" he slapped her across the face then let her go letting her fall down slamming against the table. She groaned then got off the floor slowly. The rabbit pushed her back as Jay walked over to them and shoved the bulldog but he just grabbed his ear and pulled it hard. Jay started trying to punch him right back, but each time he did the other guy just his ear pulled harder.

Drake grabbed by the top of her shirt and lifted her up in the air as she tried to grab his face but nothing worked her arms were too short to grab his face and it really affect him at all.

"Now listen here okay Doll, don't try anything else ever again or else I'm gonna hut ya real bad." Drake looked at her pulling something out of his pocket. "Now I'm gonna let you of with a warning. Okay!" then Molly felt a sharp pain in her gut as she felt her energy be sapped away from her body as she slumped down to the floor then collapsed entirely.

"Oh my god!" "Someone call an ambulance!" "I gotta cell phone right here I'm on it!" "Well then hurry da hell up Girl!" "Someone go get the principle!" "What the fuck happened to her!" "I think I'm going to be sick!" "There's so much blood!" Then she saw Bitzy and Jay looking down at her. "Molly can you hear me? Molly, Molly?" Jay said as things started to slip away from her vision as her ears rang. Molly could hardly feel like she was breathing. Then everything slipped away slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

8: Paper towns come crashing down

Jay was in the office with Bitzy, Slink, and of course Rattles. They were all sitting in all the chairs, and he was starting to get annoyed with Rattles tapping his hand against his knee repeatedly in nervousness. They were waiting for the principle to come back, it had a week since Molly had been stabbed by those guys. A hole week, and Molly wasn't there for even a single school day. They were all worried for her. He had them left for a short bit to get more coffee, with cream of course. Jay thought it was a pretty stupid reason to leave them though, and during this time no one had spoken a word to themselves or each other.

Then he finally stepped in and the smell of creamy coffee filling the room as he sat down at his desk sipping the coffee. They all looked at him. The sip seamed to go on forever before he breathed out extra steam like he was smoking. Jay just thought about the time he saw Molly smoking after school. She did that often with Rattles and Slink at the corner that no teacher would see them. They all just watched Mr. Potter as he put down his drink and cleared his throat then looked at them.

"Don't waist anymore of ma time man, just tell us why you got us in here again!" Jay almost shouted at him. He was getting angry and annoyed at him.

"Joshua your temper, and the reason I called you all here was because of Molly. I called you here since I wanted to know if you guys who stabbed her. Since each of you are Molly's friends I thought that you might know who did it." he explained to them.

"Is she still alive though?" Jay interrupted him. "It's been a whole week man." they all just looked at him waiting for an answer to come out of him. There were moments of silence between all of them and the room, and no sexy sectaries walking out of the room either. Just silence filled the room along with the smell of creamy coffee, but no one cared about the wondrous smell anymore. "Lay the cards down."

"No she isn't. This is why I wanted you here. You all know Molly, and were with her the day she was stabbed. I can't go to the police with this it'll ruin our school. I need you to find out who did it, you're perfect for the job." he explained.

Jay was lost in evidence in his mind. _"No one says no to_ _ **Zeke**_ _."_ that would be helpful, but he knew at least four other Zeke(s) so it wasn't that helpful. How would he know that he would go if he called all of them to office, or would he even be there. He'd just have to do things without the staff bugging him about these things. He'd do things from the underbelly of the school, but he'd need some one else to help him, someone smart with plenty of common sense. Definitely not Slink or Rattles they're stupid, but maybe Bitzy would be the gal he was looking for.

Bitzy looked at Jay then thought. I'll solve this before anyone gets in my way. They're all stupid I bet. I'll find who did it, get their name then slip it to this guy with an anonymous note. Simple as that.

Going back to class Bitzy felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Jay. She grumbled something to herself then looked at him.

"Eh what's ya name?" he asked her slowly taking his hand off of her shoulder.

"What's it to you Josh?" the questions piled up higher and higher.

"It's just Jay, and I want to work on this case with you. You seamed to be smart. Not too many people here are like that here, but you need help." He looked down at the short girl.

"Why do I need it from you? I know Fern and aren't exactly the detective type." he looked at him noting his appearance.

"You need me because you'll nee to get into the underbelly of these people, and I'm already inside so I can be your guide." he pointed to the lockers. She looked at him duly.

"How do I know that it was someone from the underbelly?" she asked him.

"No one else packs knives at school like dem. I got experience down there. I know who has connections to other people in that hell hole." he grinned at her triumphantly.

"Well then who's first for us to question them Jay? It's Elizabeth." they started walking.

"That would be Muffy Crosswire, she's arm candy for all of them with all her daddy's money. Sometimes she calls the special ones "Daddy." She's their kittens." the lunch bell rang as the headed to the cafeteria.

"Does that mean she's?" he nodded positively to her question. "That's disgusting! Why does she do that!"

"She just adores the attention. I ain't going to fall into her though." the cafeteria was big, and it was pizza day. Getting both of their lunches they sat down across from each other beside the attention queen's table. His was pepperoni, and her's was just cheese and sauce.

"Hey Joshua." Muffy cooed at him. "See you found a girl finally. Too bad she's a rag, I mean just please put on some makeup and put my eyes out of their misery!" she shielded them from her face. Bitzy stayed mellow, puberty was puberty. Some people just got acne, and some people just covered it up. Jay walked up to her and grabbed her lavender turtle neck's neck.

"Not what's going on sugar." he pushed her up to the wall with Elizabeth following him. "Now you're going to tell us some information that we need."

"W-what do want? I won't tell you anyway." she stuttered, but no one came to the little princess's rescue.

"You're dating Zeke right?" Jay said. Elizabeth took a mental note of this Zeke.

"Yeah, he just broke up with Francine after the fight. She didn't look that good afterward." she was scared of him.

"What's his last name?" Elizabeth asked her getting closer.

"Why would I tell brutes like you?!" she shrieked.

"'Cause if you don't you're face won't be that pretty anymore." Bitzy looked at her. His free hand became a fist. "Don't you need your Daddy? I know how Daddy only likes pretty little girls."

"You wouldn't!" she gasped.

"The last name?" she demanded an answer from the girl. "1, 2, 2 and a half, 2 and three quarters-"

"Okay I'll tell you!" she screamed at the thought he was going to hurt her, and Bitzy thought it only worked on kindergarteners. Then again what was she really. "It's MacDonald!" he dropped her. It couldn't be right! That was Molly's last name how could it be his too?

Nothing added up anymore, but by the end of all this the Paper town would come crashing down to the paper ground.


	9. Chapter 9

9: Dance with words

"Gimme the water Bitzy." Jay reached out his arm. Bitzy handed him the plastic bottle. It crinkled in his two meaty hands. He looked at Muffy there on the floor. He opened it slowly and took a sip of it and grinned. Boy was he thirsty, then he put the cap in his pocket and flipped the bottle soaking the fashion queen. Her hair was ruined, makeup everywhere, and was just down right cold. "Good thing they installed a cooler inside the vending machine."

Bitzy looked shocked at that along with a now upset Muffy. She sniffed and ran out of the room to the bathroom. Bitzy looked at Jay, he only grinned. "What was that for, we need to stay under cover!"

"I was thirsty." he smiled back. She gabbed his left arm and angrily stormed out of the cafeteria. "Hey man, what's up!" she took him into the hallway.

"Dude, we need to make this work, I don't think we can be detectives together anymore." she sighed. "We need something different." Jay looked at her angrily. Then he smiled at her slyly. "Oh what now Jay, you gonna dump water on me!"

"I gotta idea, we gonna put this to rest." he walked away as Bitzy headed to her locker to get her lunchbox. By the time she had gotten there the bell rang, so she grumpily got her books instead. "You gotta be kidding me."

The next week there going to be an assembly according to her homeroom teacher the next day. It was an anti-bullying one, ironic she thought to herself.

Fern had become a social butterfly over the school years, she had even joined the ranks of Muffy. Her slim body and some what mellow expressive personality had gotten her places. George was someone no one hung out with, not even her anymore. She had bigger plans than him, detective stuff was behind her along with obsessive amount of reading. She shifted boyfriends less though, thus making her less of a slut than her.

Bitzy saw her in the hall at the end of the day. She was wearing a light green turtle neck sweater with light jeans and at least three inch heels. Bitzy walked over to her. "Hey Fern."

The girl turned. "Do I know you?" she shot her a rather bratty look. "Please go away."

"Ms. Walters we need you, there's another mystery for you." she explained to her. Fern looked from side to side checking out for anybody was in the hallway along with them. There was no one with them, they were alone.

"I don't do that anymore, if Tony finds out then I'm screwed!" she whispered just in case someone else was here that she couldn't see. "That was my little kid stuff." sweat ran on her forehead slightly.

Bizty grinned and looked at her. She knew what would work, it worked with Muffy why not on Fern. "1, 2, 2 and a half, 2 and 3 quarters-"

"I kept some of it! You can take what you need or want!" she admitted.

"But don't you want in on the action again?" she questioned her. "We can use the assembly to investigate! No one will ever know about it." she looked at her. Fern took a few second to think about the idea.

"Fine, I'll do it just this one time, but then it's over for us." she grabbed her book bag and her heels clicked and clacked away as she left the school through the hallway.

"See you on Tuesday's assembly, detective Walters." Bitzy walked out and got on her bus home. She had the perfect partner for finding some evidence on Tuesday. Everything would be perfect for the assembly to look for evidence.

"You got the goods?" she said looking at her case, Tuesday had finally come. Fern looked cautiously and smiled opening the case. Gloves, duster with dust, magnifying glasses, and other sorts if gadgets.

"I also found some of George's old detective stuff as well. One for you and one for me." she regarded the pairs of twos that were lying inside of her black briefcase. Then they nodded separating to their

own cliques.

Headaches were spilled from their lips just to be sent to the nurse's office mere moments away from the assembly. They turned into the middle floor bathroom to find each other waiting. Fern had stopped by her locker to get the briefcase. They both obtained their supplies as they head their principle speaking to them with greetings. Then it was their time to get to work.

"Now Mr. Joshua Robinson has a few words that he would like to say." he nodded. People clapped, they knew Jay as he went to the mike to speak.

"It's just Jay man." he said, knowing the amount of times he said it you'd think that it'd become his catchphrase. "But yeah, thank you."

"Guys we all need to talk. Ey man I know I don't like being framed, but I'm pointing de finger at'chall ya! And to prove my point I found a seventh grader over the weekend, Spencer I think, she gave me a poem to read. You better listen well I ain't repeating."

"Ey man, they found Stephanie,

Her parents were worried,

She was at the bottom of a ditch with some rope,

Why did Micheal do something like that,

Call her names, fat, stupid, ugly,

Let's go, everyone else is,

You don't want to make it look like you're on her side, do you?

"Nice one dude

We got her crying,

Serves her right,

Well I'm glad you're happy too,

But you're not satisfied,

What you're texting her,

Go and die,

Just like everyone else man,

Look at her sitting alone like that

She's disgusting.

"Have you seen her,

No one can find her,

Where is she?

Maybe when she comes back she'll be nicer,

Hey man did you hear,

They found Micheal dead,

What? You didn't want it like this,

But this is what you asked for, right?" the stage was silent as he got off. He wanted them to think about what they had done. Eh got his wish. Meanwhile Fern found something interesting, using her stethoscope she had been searching through lockers. She found a jacket, it had little specks of blood on it too.


	10. Chapter 10

10: It's okay.

Things happened during the month. Drake Dunom was arrested for murder, Francine was all alone until he got out of prison. Muffy hung out at clubs when she was older and got jobs from Zeke. Buster and Fern got back in the detective's business and solved small cases. Bitzi and Jay took on schools about bullying, all kinds. They specialized in the aftermath of stories because of Molly. They taught them to not take it too far if something has happened with a bully.

The police did find out eventually about the case of Molly McDonald. The school was on the news and became a danger zone for when parents wanted to put their kids in high school, to think that it was once the most popular one to go to. Everything was investigated due to Fern and Bitzy. A lot of students

And that Spencer kid with the poem writing moved on to coffee shops. No one ever really got over any of it though, but really would you?

The end.


End file.
